


Physical Barriers: Reunion

by rosina_zombie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Years Later and Stiles and Derek have grown up a lot this story is the ups and lows off soon to be married life and parent hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion  
Chapter 1

The room was full of students

“The teachers late” came one students voice “a new term and a new teacher” another student stated “what do you think his going to be like”.

“What do you think I’m going to be like” came a voice the students looked round for the voice

Stiles stood up “you can’t be the professor” one student said.

“Don’t I look like one” he turned round. 

“You look no older than me” one from the back said.

“Hm” he walked up to the front and turned “okay now that is what this class is about” he pressed a button words appeared.

‘Study of human behaviour’

“Your first impression of me was a snap reaction” he snapped his fingers “as soon as you saw me ‘you look no older than me” he repeated a student. “Basic human behaviour” he smiled

“I am professor G Stilinski I am your teacher for this semester” Stiles told them “you can call me professor, prof……well truthfully prof is awful………Stiles will do fine……I’m not high I just tend to ramble”.

“As long as you hear the important parts we’re get on famously”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus ran down the stairs “walk, don’t run” Allison came out of the kitchen “sorry” he opened the door.

“Uncle Jackson” Jackson smiled.

“Hey Markus...Allison is Madison ready” he asked “Maddy, Uncle Jackson’s here” Allison called.

A young girl around 6 years old came down the stairs “hey” she had a small back pack “ready to go” Jackson asked “yeah”.

“Have a good time at the pool….are you sure you don’t want to go?” Allison asked Markus. 

“No” he turned and went back up stairs.

“Is everything okay” he asked her “he’s taking it harder than expected” Allison said

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott opened the door to the comic book store “hey” he called a man stood behind the counter back to him

“Hey Isaac” Isaac turned round he grinned “hey baby” he leaned over and Scott kissed him.

“Tongue action nice dude” a teenager came from the back room.

“Cicelly you’re here” the girl with an ACDC t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converses with black dyed hair half over her eye and snake bites. “Yeah I just got here for my shift” she walked over. 

“You’ll be okay right” Isaac asked.

Cicelly nodded “go…….it will be okay” she said.

“Okay see you later” they headed for the door “bye” she waved as they left her mobile rung she answered it “hello………….hey babe”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles closed the laptop “okay I’ll see you all tomorrow” all the students packed and moved about Stiles mobile then rung.

“Hello” he answered as he took it from his pocket

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott opened the door to the room he and Isaac walked in the hospital “hey” Derek was in the hospital bed “hey” he was sitting up “how’s the shoulder?” Isaac asked.

“Like I’ve been shot” he deadpanned.

“Haaa, haaa………so John’s retiring and word is your taking over” Scott said to him.

“Really……..it’s not for me” Derek said.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that” Stiles walked in “your awake” he walked and sat down “I’m glad your awake”.

Derek held his hand “so am I”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“What about this one her names Andrea 29” Stiles handed Derek a photo.

“Blonde and brown eyes” Derek asked him “no……….she’s got to have brown hair your shade” Derek said.

“Why not blonde” Stiles asked him.

“I want our child to be exactly like you” Derek said.  
Stiles kissed him on the lips “okay” he put the paper back and looked through. “What about this one” he took another from the folder “Silvya 26” he showed him.

“She’s okay I guess” Derek answered.

“Derek” he drawled out his whine “I do want to get a surrogate before I am 95” Stiles huffed.

“Can we have a look later” Derek asked “I have just got out of the hospital” Derek said and then Stiles kissed him.

“Fine”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Are you coming to Annie’s wedding?” Stiles asked.

Isaac “don’t know haven’t decided” he put the new comic books on the shelves.

“Oh” he turned round to him “I got it” he walked and took something of the shelf “Satoshi’s comic book” said Isaac.

“Really has been busy” Stiles said, Isaac put the box down and opened it and took one out “100th copy” he flicked through it. “I will take one of these” 

Isaac held his hand out.

“What you’re making me pay” he asked.

“Yes I got a business to run” he said.

“Half price” Stiles asked he took a note out of his pocket and stuck out his bottom lip.

“Fine instead of 7 give me six” Isaac asked him.

“Are you kidding me?” Isaac stared “4.90” Stiles came back at him.

“Okay” he accepted and Stiles paid him.

“Have you decided about a surrogate?” he asked.

“No Derek keeps saying no to everyone I pick out” he leaned against the counter.

“Go with someone you know” Isaac put more comic books out on the shelves “what about Annie” Isaac asked him.

“Annie’s pregnant” Stiles said.

“Is she” Isaac asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled “yes 5 months” he told him.

“I am so out of the loop” Isaac said.

Stiles chuckled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Oliver” Scott opened the door and walked into the kitchen he looked up from the table “hey dad” he grinned.

“What are you doing?” Scott sat down.

“Homework” Oliver sucked on his pen “math” Scott looked at his book Oliver nodded.

“Well tell me if you need any help okay?” he stood back up.

“Okay” Oliver answered.

“Do you want a sandwich?” Scott asked him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“I’m not wearing that dress” Cicelly folded her arms “what do you mean you’re not wearing it I just bought this” Peter held a dress.

“It’s not my style and you know it” she said.

“You are wearing it and that’s finally…..you live under his roof Cicelly” he said.

“I really do hate you” she ran up the stairs.

Chris walked out of the room “Very clever” he clapped Peter put the dress down on the stairs “you could of handled that a lot better” Chris said to him.

“She is a girl and she dresses like a boy for crying out loud” he said.

“You can’t change her” Chris said.

“I know but as she gets older she can’t be like that forever Chris”.

“Pete” he kissed him “if Cissy is going to change she will do it in her own time”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek kissed Stiles on the lips “I have found the perfect surrogate”

Stiles raised an eyebrow “you found” he asked.

“Yes her name is Hayley Moon she is 30 years old, lesbian she has had four previous children” Derek started explaining “three for gay couples and one for a straight couple” said Derek.

“What do she look like?” Stiles asked.

“Asian descent, the receptionist at the station” he told him.

Stiles nodded “I think I know who you’re talking about….give her a call”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny smiled “pizza’s here!” he said and got up and left Stiles ate some corn chips “so your leaving for Tulsa in the morning?” he asked.

“Yeah both our holidays are over with” Danny called from outside of the room.

“Weird you’ve been here for so long” he told him.

Danny walked back in and sat down he placed the pizza box down “where did you say Jackson was?” he asked.

“Dropping Madison off with Allison”.

Stiles took a slice of pizza and put It into his mouth “so what’s happening about the baby situation” he asked Stiles “I think we may of found someone actually” Stiles said.

“Really” Danny asked.

Stiles nodded “Derek introduced us and I am 100% sure” he said.

“I’m happy for you” Danny ate some pizza.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles shook the woman’s hand “it’s good to officially meet you” said Hayley “you too Hayley” Stiles sat down opposite her.

“So Derek mentioned that you’ve done this before” he said.

Hayley nodded “yes I have always wanted to give children to people who can’t”. She explained “I’m never going to have any children for myself” Hayley said Stiles nodded “how long have you too been together?” she asked him

“Almost 10 years” Derek answered her.

“Wow more than most couples I know” Hayley stated.

“We know amazing really” said Stiles

Hayley smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“God the number of times I’ve d…..oh” Stiles sucked Derek “hm” he then released him with a soft pop and then sat up “you got the cup?” he handed it to him.

Stiles gripped a hold of his cock and pumped him until he came he got it into the cup “right specimen one done are you sure you want to do this” he asked.

“Yes” 

“What if mine beats yours” Stiles asked him.

“Then I have got Markus” Derek answered him “and if it’s you” he said.

“Then were have another baby” he said to him.

Stiles smiled and kissed him on the lips “I love you”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus sat down “okay Markus” Stiles asked he smiled “everything alright?” Stiles asked and sat down.

“Yeah I guess” Markus shrugged “so dad mentioned about another baby”.

Stiles nodded “are you okay about that” he asked him.

“Why wouldn’t I be…..I love you”

Stiles smiled “I love you too Markus” Markus smiled.

“Do you want a girl or a boy” Markus asked him “I have no idea not really put much thought into it” Stiles said.

“Oh”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Are we just going to not talk about this” Allison asked, Lydia shut a file draw “there is nothing to talk about?” she said to her.

“Lydia I love you and I never meant to sleep with her” Allison said.

“Yeah well you did” Lydia hadn’t turned round “Just leave Allison”.

Allison shoved her hands in her pockets “I’m not signing the divorce papers” she said “I want to fight for us” Allison said to her.

“Yeah well good luck with that seeing as you will be the only one”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley walked into the room she had a hospital gown on “you ready?” Stiles asked her “yes of course I am” he said.

“The zygotes are ready” the doctor said

Derek held Stiles hand their fingers entwined “were really doing this?” he said with a giddy smile “we really are” Stiles answered.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Here sit down” Stiles cleared the sofa chair “thanks” Hayley sat down “do you need anything?” Stiles asked her “fine”.

“Leave the poor woman alone” Derek walked into the room.

“Okay, i’m sorry” he told her “Me and Derek have been talking” Stiles stated “we want you to live here with us for the next 9 months” Stiles told her.

“Really” she asked “are you sure you’ve got the room?” she asked.

“Are you serious” Stiles said “have you seen this place”.

Hayley giggled “Okay……….could I have some time to think about it” she asked.

“Yes take all the time you need” 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison opened the door “hey” she let Lydia in “are the kids ready?” she asked.

“Yes………Markus, Madison your mums here for you” she called up.

“Coming mummy” Madison called down

Markus walked down the stairs he had a back pack on his shoulders “hey buddy you have new braces” she said to him “yes I did”.

Madison came down the stairs after Markus “ready” Lydia asked “yes” they went out of the house “I will see you later” Lydia left.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck” Allison moaned

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley took the pregnancy test from Stiles “Okay wish me luck” she said “good luck” she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Stiles leaned against him “please” a while later the door opened and she stepped out she held the pregnancy test “well” Derek asked.

“I’m pregnant”

T.B.C…………………


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion  
Chapter 2

John smiled “I’m going to be a granddad” he asked.

Stiles nodded “you not going to cry are you?” Stiles asked.

“I have every right to” he said.

“Just don’t blubber” Stiles told him.

“Can you blame me?” he asked “my first blood grandchild” he said 

“I know”

Melissa put the coffee cups down “did you say she was living with you until the baby arrived?” she asked.

“Yes we decided that before we even knew what surrogate we wanted”.

“Okay let’s celebrate” John held his coffee cup “to Derek, Stiles and the new baby” he said “cheers”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott walked into the room “okay time for bed boys”

Markus and Oliver looked up “do we hafta?” Oliver asked “yes you have school tomorrow” he told him “okay” they both stood up.

“Please can I wait for daddy” Oliver asked.

“If you get ready in 5 minutes then maybe” Scott told him.

“Sweet” Oliver whizzed past there was thumps going up the stairs.

Markus walked up to the entrance to the sitting room “thanks uncle Scott for letting me stay” he said “anytime” he went.

Oliver ran down the stairs “stop stomping Ollie” Scott told him “sorry pops” he apologised. 

The front door opened “I’m home” Isaac said “dad”.

“Hey your meant to be in bed” Isaac said “pops said if I was ready I could wait for you” he informed him

Isaac looked at Scott “he did huh” he smiled and then picked him up “okay time for bed” Markus stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Want me to tuck you in?” Scott asked “yes if that is okay” he asked “of course”

Scott and Isaac were sat on the sofa watching TV, Scott” Isaac said “hm” he answered “do you ever think about having a child of your own?” Isaac asked him.

“Yes I have” he answered.

“Really how come you never mentioned it before” Isaac asked.

Scott shrugged “never really came up and I have Oliver” he said.

“But you’ve never thought of a mini Scott” he said to him.

“Isaac I don’t want a kid” he said “fine” he answered 

“Is this because of what Stiles is doing” he asked “just a little bit”.

“Look we have Oliver and his perfect” Scott said.

“I know he is perfect”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley put the bag onto the bed “I hope you like it” Stiles said to her “I will this place is really nice!” she said to him “your very lucky Stiles”

“I know thanks………..I will see you later” he left

Derek moaned “how’s the back?” Stiles walked in.

“Killing me I bent over all wrong” he told him “I told you to be careful you were shot” he told him.

“Yes Stiles I felt it and everything” he told him.

Stiles got onto the bed “do you want me to give you a massage” he raised an eyebrow.

“Sure” Derek got up and took his shirt off and got back on his stomach Stiles opened the draw “I think we have some left over”.

“Ah huh” he took a little bottle and put the stuff on his hand he then sat on his legs and began massaging him “I am glad I took that extra course” Derek gave a moan and turned his head to the side eyes closed Stiles smiled “just relax Derek you’re in Hawaii lying on the beach”.

Derek gave a moan “and our child in their own world playing in the sand making sand castles with Markus” he told him.

“And were have more” he said to him.

“Give it a chance”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Cicely sat down Peter walked in “are you staying for dinner?” he asked she looked at her phone “I don’t know” she answered.

“I need more than a don’t know Cissy” he asked.

“No I am meeting Patrick at the cinema” she stood up “okay then” she walked pass them “thanks” she left Peter sighed.

Chris walked down the stairs and into the kitchen “did Cicely just leave?” he asked.

Peter shut the oven “yes she is meeting some boy” he told him.

“Peter you were a teenager once remembers chasing after boys and girls” Chris said to him.

“Yes so you keep reminding me………and I remember correctly you were one of those boys” he said to him.

Chris rolled his eyes “of course I remember” he kissed him “she’ll come around”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Hayley, do you want something to eat?” Stiles asked 

“Yes, can I make you something” she asked putting her magazine down.

“Are you………okay” he smiled

Derek leaned back in the chair “hm this was a good buy” he said, Stiles walked into the room and sat down “aren’t you meant to be doing the dinner woman” he deadpanned.

“Call me woman again and I will slap you silly” Stiles answered “Hayley wanted to do it” he told him.

Derek nodded “alright” Stiles moved and climbed and snuggled up to him “yes you sit there” Stiles kissed him on the lips “you love me”.

“Not sure why” they kissed again and Stiles punched him in the stomach.

Hayley walked in with two plates and a knife and fork for both of them “here you go” they took them from her.

“What is it?” Hayley walked back “Okay thanks for answering” he called and cut a bit of and ate some of it she walked back in and sat down.

“Tortilla bake, mince beef, onion, peppers, tomatoes with cheese and creamy white sauce Stiles” looked at it and ate some more of the food “this is yummy” he ate and looked at Derek “what do you think?” he asked.

“It’s nice” Derek finished.

“You certainly did” Stiles smiled as Derek put his plate down “you have to make it again” he said.

“Yes I’d like that” she ate some more of her food “so tell me more about how you two met” she asked “I need to know as much as I can about the babies dads”.

“It started when my best friend Isaac climbed through my bedroom window”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Okay wedding” Laura sat down.

Derek put a folder away “what wedding?” he wore his uniform and then sat down “yours” she said.

“We haven’t really thought about the wedding what will the whole looking for a surrogate to carry our baby” Derek said.

“I am so happy for you you’re so grown up”.

Derek rolled his eyes “I am 25 years old Laura I am a fully grown man” she sighed “come on Derek you know exactly what I mean” Laura said.

“A sheriff to be having a baby and marriage” said Laura, 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows at her “don’t make that face at me”.

“So was there another reason why you turned up here” he asked her.

“The wedding” said Laura.

“I was going to have it at the house and I was going to ask John to do it” Derek told her “oh you did plan something” Derek shrugged.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles shut off the laptop “I shall see you all next week and have a good weekend” they all packed up their bits “have a good week end Stiles”.

“You too” Stiles smiled “bye” he said.

“Mr Stilinski” a voice said a guy.

Stiles looked up “oh hello Alex what can I do for you?” he asked him.

“It’s about the assignment” Alex said to him. 

“Oh is everything okay with it” Stiles asked.

“Yes, yes I finished it” he handed it to him “wow that was fast” he told him “I know I want to be a psychiatrist and” he gave a one armed shrug.

Stiles smiled “I will take that over the week end and give it back to you” 

Alex nodded “thanks a lot” Alex left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“He is such a smart kid” Stiles looked through the paper Derek set the plate of Chinese food down “his top of all his classes” Stiles moved it out of the way and ate some of the food “he’s also the youngest in class he’s 16” he said.

Derek ate some Chinese from the plate “you really like this kid huh?” Derek asked him.

Stiles nodded “he’s going to go far” he told him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison opened the door “Lydia……hey……..come in” she walked in.

“What do I owe this pleasure” she asked her “I have come for the papers Al please don’t make this any harder” she asked.

“F-fine” she walked into another room then after a while later she came back out “happy now” she asked “peachy” she said.

“Bye Al, I will come to collect Maddy Later” said Lydia.

“Okay”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Satoshi” Stiles hugged an older looking Satoshi hugged back “it’s good to see you” he let him go.

“You too” Stiles picked up his suitcase. “How long you staying here for then?” Stiles asked.

“No idea yet” he told him “but we will see” he smiled.

“How’s Miguel?” Stiles asked.

“Oh he went back home” he told him.

“Oh well………..come on our surrogate wants to cook dinner again” he told Satoshi.

“Oh can’t wait to try and meet the mother of your unborn child”

“Weird huh”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek shook Satoshi’s hand “wow you really do look like Miguel” Satoshi gave a shake of the head.

Hayley stood with her arms crossed “Hayley is our surrogate and Satoshi I met in New York” Stiles told him.

“Pleased to meet you Satoshi you’re the creator of Omega……….big fan” she told him “So are you staying here?” Hayley asked. 

“If the guys don’t mind” Satoshi asked him.

“Anytime you know that Sat………..I want to introduce you to everyone” Stiles smiled.

“I would like that”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac ate some fries “hey so you’re the omega dude?” Satoshi rolled his eyes “yes I am the Omega creator” 

Isaac smiled “I like you”.

Satoshi smiled

“Here’s your fries” the waitress put the plate down “thanks Mary” Stiles told her.

“So how long are you staying in Beacon Hills?” Isaac asked “no idea” Satoshi drunk some coffee.

“So give me some clues about the next issue” Hayley asked.

“You know I can’t” answered Satoshi.

Hayley stuck her bottom lip out “not even for a pregnant lesbian” she bit into her burger.

“Stiles tell me you have a kid Isaac” Satoshi said to him.

“Oh yes Oliver” he said.

“7 years ago I went straight for a bit and” he nodded “never tried going straight never appealed to me” he stated.

“That’s why it didn’t last long” Isaac smiled he looked at his watch “the babysitter should be here soon”.

“Satoshi I want to take you to the Jungle tonight you up for it” Stiles asked him and ate some of his fries on his plate”.

“Where the magic happens…………..sure let’s go for it” he answered him “cool I will introduce you to my pad and then were go back and change”.

Satoshi nodded “whatever you want”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek looked up Markus sat next to him they were watching TV, Stiles and Satoshi walked in “I will go get changed” Satoshi left.

Stiles sat “hey Mark” he ruffled his hair.

“Hey dad…… where you going?” he flattened his now messy hair.

“Me and Satoshi are going to Jungle” Stiles said to him “cook let me come” Derek hit the back of Markus head “hey” he rubbed said head.

“You asked for it” Derek told him “almost 11 and still a smart Alek” he said to him.

Markus scowled just like his father “doesn’t that make you feel soooo, soooo old pops” he said.

“Do you want me to slap you again?” Derek lifted his hand “okay, okay” he said, Satoshi walked in “ready Stiles” he asked.

“Sure let’s go see you later”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Mr big owner” Stiles said.

Jason folded his arms “it’s been a while Stiles” he told him “it has………….Jason this is Satoshi Hideki” Jason nodded and smiled.

“Hi” Satoshi said “oh hi” they both smiled “let me buy you both a drink” he said “sure thanks” they ordered.

“I hear a toast is in order” Jason lifted his glass.

“Huh” Stiles asked head tilting to the side a little “baby Stiles” 

Stiles smiled “oh yeah”

All three raised the glasses “to a possible Derek Jr” Stiles said.

“Or a Genim Jr” Jason smirked taking a sip of his drink.

“Hey, hey how did you know my name?”

T.B.C……………………


	3. Chapter 3

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion  
Chapter 3

“Ready to see your baby” the woman said and picked up some gel they were sat in a room covered with pregnancy posters “as ever” Stiles said.

“Okay” Hayley was in the chair her top just above her belly.

The doctor moved the wand over her belly “okay” she turned the monitor round. There was a whooshing noise “you are about 9 weeks” Derek and Stiles looked at the monitor “there” she pointed to a small acorn shape.

“Is that the baby?” Derek asked “yeah” Hayley smiled and watched them.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“That is so you Stiles” Isaac looked at the scan picture.

“See told you” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, said man shook his head.

“Bloody toilets” Hayley walked over and sat down “everything okay Hay” asked Derek “hn” she grunted and drunk some water from the glass on the table.

“I will take that as a no then” he asked.

“How can you tell” she said.

Stiles and Isaac smiled “I think these are mood swings” Stiles stage whispered.

Hayley looked at him “did you say something you skinny twig” she said he sat up straight and shook his head. “Nothing” Isaac snickered. 

“What about you, you curly haired nerd” Isaac winched “shit I am so sorry” she apologised “I should of mentioned when I get my mood swing I tend insult”.

Derek shook his head “it’s okay” he told her “are you sure I don’t get that bad?” she said.

“Its fine” he said “hey have you got one for Derek” Stiles said she looked at Derek “I have to be in the mind set” she took another sip of water.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles had a phone to his ear “I will pop the scan up on Facebook so you can see………….okay Danny….say hi to Jackson for me” he hung up.

The phone rang again

Stiles walked out and picked up the phone from the wall “hello………………..hi Derek is not here at the moment” he answered the phone.

“Sure can I leave a message Mr Wells…….Stiles…….okay” he looked at the phone and narrowed his eyes “Who the hell was that”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sat at the desk there was a knock on the door he looked up “come in” the door opened and Hayley walked in “what can I do for you” he asked.

“I just got a phone call from a Mr Wells he said he phoned yours”.

Derek’s eyes widened “shit” he moaned, she looked over at Hayley as she stared at him with a ‘what the fuck’ Stare “Wells is a wedding caterer” he picked up the phone.

“Ohhhhhh” Hayley smiled “you’re getting married” she said.

“Yes………….i’m keeping all the arrangements a secret” she said “oh…………what about when it comes to text’s” Hayley asked.

“It’s going to come together”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Satoshi looked at the comic book store “it’s a great place you have” said Satoshi.

“Thank you Satoshi” said Isaac “I’m proud of it………...I’ve always wanted to own one” said Isaac “and I just” he sat behind the counter.

“Do you own it alone or” he asked.

“No all me” said Isaac “Scott offered, my boyfriend but this is something I need to do for myself” he confirmed to him, Satoshi gave a nod the door opened and a group of kids walked in “yes the new Omega issue” they walked up and picked up a copy of Omega.

“Boys do you want signed copies?” Satoshi asked.

They looked “how much more would it cost” a blonde said “nothing more than the $7” Isaac told them.

“Okay how” one asked.

Satoshi smiled “hi pleased to meet you the name Satoshi Hideki pleased to meet you” 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus opened the door “dads” Stiles stood on the door step “hey kid is mum around” Markus nodded and let him in and then shut the door.

“Mum, Stiles is here” he called

“How are you Markus?” he asked.

“It’s weird with our Madison around” he told him “it will all be fine” he told him “I hope so” 

Allison walked down the stairs “What do I owe this pleasure” 

Markus put some trainers “I’m going out” he said leaving the house.

“I think Derek is seeing someone” he said to her.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek put his arm round Stiles waist they laid in bed “are you awake?” Derek kissed his shoulder “hm” Stiles answered. “Stiles” he moved him onto his back and kissed him on the lips “hm” they kissed.

“Derek” he put his hand onto his chest “I got a phone call today from some dude” he said.

“And” Derek kissed his neck and then moved down to his collarbone.

“He was looking for you” he said “he’s a caterer” he looked up at him “why do you need a caterer” he asked “I’m throwing Markus a 10th and they take booking early” he told him.

“I think 6 months is a bit too early Derek tell me the truth” he told him.

“Okay………..our wedding” Stiles eyes widened “the place has at least a 6 month waiting list” Derek said to him.

Stiles kissed him “do you know how much I fucking love you?” he asked kissing Derek all over his face.

Derek smiled as he kissed him “maybe you can show me how much” he licked at his bottom lip.

They kissed on the lips

“Hm” Derek sat up he gripped a hold of Stiles erection and swallowed him whole “Christ” his head went back into the pillow.

“I thought I was meant you be showing you” Stiles asked.

“All in due time” said Derek he moved one of his legs over his shoulder and licked down behind his balls. Stiles moaned and closed his eyes

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Cicely sat behind the counter in the comic book shop she blew some gum she had some head phones round her neck as the music blared. The door opened and a guy walked in. “Excuse me” he said she looked up 

“Hi” she smiled.

“I wonder if you could help me” he said “I am looking for a specific comic for my little brother’s birthday”.

“Do you know what it’s called” Cicely asked “Oh I have it written down on a piece of paper” he took a slip of paper from his skinny jeans pocket.

Cicely took it from him and looked “this is rare let me see” she typed onto the computer “it looks like we don’t have any” she took a piece of paper from a tray “I could order you one”.

He smiled “that would be great how long would it take” he asked her.

“3 weeks” she answered “that would be fine” he smiled she clicked a pen “here”.

The guy filled the paper work out “okay you’ll be getting a call once we have the shipment in” she told him.

“Will it be from you” he asked and leaped forward he gave her a smile.

Cicely licked her dry lips “Or my male boss” she said 

“Okay look forward to hearing from you all” he left.

“Wow what a hot View” she breathed and looked at the piece of paper. “Gus ay”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John walked down the stairs and to the door he picked the post up and looked at it “one for Stiles” he raised an eyebrow and turned it round.

“Beacon Hills High School………..better pass this one”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles wrote on the chalk board all the class was writing what was on the board “okay the assignment” he stopped and turned round. “6,000 word essays on Human Behaviour” he told the class “you have one week” he said to them “your dismissed” they started packing up.

“Bye Mr S” Alex and his friends started walking “bye” they left his mobile went off he picked it up “dad hey” he sat.

“No I just finished a lecture” said Stiles “I can drop by” he said “Okay see you then”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John opened the door “come in Stiles” he let him in and walked into the kitchen “a letter came for you from your old high school” he said.

Stiles took the letter from him and opened it he read “10 year high school reunion” he looked at John “are you going?” he asked him.

“I have no idea I hated High school”.

“So …….you and Derek can take Hayley and show them what for” John said

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Derek was going to my 10 year high school” Stiles said.

“We are……when it is” Derek asked him.

“Four weeks round about”.

“Yes were going” he said “I want to take Hayley” he said “she is not a dog Stiles” Derek said to him.

“I know that” he said.

“I want to show them me now shove it in here faces”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac opened the envelope and took the paper out and read it “a high school reunion” he said “what’s that?” Oliver ate some cereal.

“Well when you to school they have a 10 year reunion where all the class mates come back” he explained to him.

Oliver drunk some juice and then ate some more of his cereal “are you going dad?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t want to but I will”.

“If you don’t want to then don’t” Oliver said to him.

“When I was in high school me and Stiles not very popular……………but now look at me” Oliver smiled.

The phone rung

Scott walked down the stairs and picked it up “hello………hi Stiles…………..yes Stiles……I will get him Stiles” he said and put it down and walked into the kitchen.

“Stiles are on the phone for you” he sat down and put some bacon on his plate.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Uncle Derek” two little dark haired girls ran up to him.

“Hey girls it’s been a while” he said to them.

“Mummy said you’re watching us” Daisy Hanover blinked up at him “she said it would be practise” Penelope Hanover said to him.

“She did huh” he looked at Laura and she smiled “okay girls go watch TV and were find something to do later” he said “Okay” they went.

Laura smiled “what are you doing?” he asked.

“Ian and I want to go out and our babysitter is ill” she said.

“Fine……..Stiles loves kids”

“I know the pregnant lesbian kind of gives it away” she kissed his cheek “go on Uncle Derek the girls love you……..oh and Eric should be here soon” she looked at her watch “His at his friends” Laura said “okay see you later” she said “bye girls” she called to them.

“Bye mummy” they both called “bye” she left.

“Uncle Derek” Daisy called.

“Yes” he answered.

“Could we have some ice cream” she asked batting her eyelashes.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Night” Stiles waved.

“Bye uncle Stiles” Penelope waved “bye” they drove off.

“I can’t wait until our baby arrives” Stiles grinned.

“She’s only 9-10 weeks” Derek shut the door.

Stiles walked up to him and moved his arms round his shoulders and they kissed on the lips “Are you going to fuck me today?” he asked him.

“You have guests” Hayley walked down the stairs.

Stiles let him go “oh hey when did you get back here” he asked her.

“Three hours ago” she walked “I fell asleep”.

“Do you want something to eat for dinner” he asked her “yes I was going to do some pasta bake” she walked into the kitchen “cool” he followed her.

Derek rolled his eyes

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac opened the door “I’m back” he held a shopping bag “kitchen” Scott called to him he walked in and set the bag down. “I’m making Sheppard’s pie” Scott said to him.

“Sure I am getting in the shower” Scott kissed him on the lips.

Isaac walked up the stairs “dad is that you?” Oliver popped his head out of his room Isaac smiled and stopped “yes you look happy” he said to him.

“Your my dad remember” he gave a giggle and then shut the door.

Isaac stared at the door “my kid is weird” he shook his head.

 

Scott put the plates down onto the table there was candles Isaac walked in “I thought this was a family dinner” Isaac asked him.

“You thought wrong come sit down” Isaac sat down in the seat opposite him. 

“Would you like some wine?” Scott asked he held a bottle.

“What are you up to?” Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Why do I have to be up to something” Scott asked him.

“Because its You” 

Scott gave a sigh “Oliver were do it now” the door opened and said kid came in he had something in his hand “dad I have to ask you something?” he said to him. Isaac raised an eyebrow “dad will you marry pops” he put the open ring box down on the table he looked at Isaac.

“God you’re getting lazy”

T.B.C………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion  
Chapter 4

“Bloody frying pan” shouted Hayley she put it into the sink.

“Hayley calm down” Stiles walked over to her.

“I’m sorry just stressed and I have bit of heartburn” Hayley said “I should be used to it” she said to him “I have done this for times before” she drunk some water out of the glass.

“Do you need a lift anywhere?” he asked her.

“Oh if you don’t mind” she said “I want to visit my girlfriend”.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend” he said.

“Three years now” she said.

“You should have said something”.

“Its fine really” Hayley said to him “okay then off we go”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles sat down with a cup of coffee opposite Satoshi “she’s 12 weeks now and I swear she is getting moodier” he gave a shake of the head.

“Babies” Satoshi ate a forkful of cheese cake

“I love them” Stiles said his mobile rung he took it out of his pocket and answered.

“Hello yes Derek…………..yes Derek okay I will pick it up” he hung up. Satoshi ate some more of his cake “what did he want” he asked him.

“Pick up something for him to eat?” he gave a roll of the eyes “so I heard from Isaac that you signed some teenagers comics” Stiles drunk some coffee.

“Yeah I mean why not”.

Stiles smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek parked the car Stiles looking up at the building “thought I would never see this again” he said.

“We don’t have to go” Derek said to him.

Stiles shook his head “no come on let’s go” he took his seat belt off and then they both got out Stiles stretched “Isaac’s not here yet” they walked up.

“Maybe there already in there” Derek opened the door and they walked in the hallways were decorated.

“Said on the letter it’s in the hall” said Stiles.

“Which one was your locker” Derek asked.

“I will show you” he walked and Derek followed.

Hey came to a stop “this one” he hit it.

“Really I sort of remember this part this is mine” Stiles looked at him.

“Oh yes I remember Laura saying” he laughed.

“You know this dent here” Derek asked him, Stiles nodded “people found out I was gay and the guy who kept calling me fag I smashed him against it breaking his nose in the process and said to him ‘I maybe a fag but I can make you piss yourself” he explained.

“What a douche” Stiles said shaking his head “come on” he said and they carried on walking “do you know where he is now” he asked.

“No idea”

They stopped the hall doors were open and two people were sitting at a small desk “welcome to Beacon Hills 10 y…..Stiles” she stood up and got out behind the table she had a pregnant belly.

Stiles smiled “Esther” he said.

“Yes” they hugged “wow 10 years has been good on you” he told her.

“And you” she smiled.

“Are you kidding me I looked the same?” Stiles laughed.

“It’s only polite…………who is this?” Esther looked up at Derek.

“Derek Hale my fiancé” Stiles told her.

“F………are you gay” she asked Stiles nodded, Esther looked at Derek “he never could decide if he was or not” she said to him.

Derek watched 

“Let me sign you off and get your badges” she went back behind the table and ticked his names off “Isaac hasn’t arrived yet is he coming” Esther asked.

“He said he was meeting us there” Stiles said to her.

“I’m sure he will” she handed over some badges with their names written down.

“Have a good evening” she said “thanks”.

They both walked in there was a god crow “here we are” Stiles said the hall was decorated “I recognise all these people” he looked round.

Isaac and Scott walked to Esther’s table “welcome to Beacon………Isaac hey” she said “Esther hi” Isaac smiled 

“Here are your badges” she said.

“Stiles are already here” he said to him.

Stiles picked up two cups turned and walked back over Scott and Isaac who were with Derek “you made it” he handed Derek a drink.

“I almost wasn’t going to……………but I changed my mind” said Isaac.

“I had to drag him out of the store” Scott said to them.

“Are you going to get us a drink” Isaac asked.

Scott rolled his eyes “Okay” he went.

“So you seen him yet?” Isaac asked.

“No” said Stiles.

“Seen who” asked Derek.

Scott walked back over to them.

“Stiles used to fool around with a closeted jock”.

“Really” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…..hand jobs and such” Stiles explained. 

“I saw Audrey……..she’s not the same cheerleader that she once was” said Stiles.

Stiles puffed out his cheeks, Isaac laughed “just think that puff face was the love of your non straight life” he said.

“Oh really” Derek said “love you” he smiled.

“Oh Boooooooyd” he waved they all looked.

Boyd had walked in with another dark skinned man Boyd walked over “hey it’s been a while?” he said.

“Telling me four years was the last time we saw you” said Isaac he looked at the other guy.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us” Isaac asked.

“Oh….Keith these are the people I was talking to you about………..everyone this is Keith”.

“Pleased to meet you” Keith said.

“Okay can I have your attention please” the music stopped “I am principal Oats” he said “welcome to Beacon Hills 10 year reunion”.

There was some clapping

Derek watched the stage; Stiles looked at him “everything okay?” Stiles asked taking his hand “Der” he said “that’s the locker dude right” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

“This place brings back s lot of memories for me and I guess every one of” he made eye contact with Derek and faltered “um excuse me” he looked away and coughed.

“Every one of you” he finished “Please help yourself to refreshments lovely food catered by Audrey Moon” he said.

 

Stiles washed his hands the door opened and a big built man walked in he walked to the urinal Stiles looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. The guy walked and washed his hands Stiles bit his bottom lip “Derren” he said.

The guy looked at him “do I know you?” he asked.

“Um……….no” the guy left.

Stiles had his hands in his pockets as he walked up “I saw him” he said Isaac turned to him “yeah what happened” he asked.

“I said his name and asked if he knew me” he gave a shake of the head “and there we have people are nothing but big giant douches”.

Isaac sighed “well it doesn’t matter” he said to him.

“Yeah I know” he said and smiled “can I have your attention” came Esther’s voice.

Stiles looked over

“I am Esther Monroe you may or may not remember me as Esther Donicky” there were snickers “your all 10 years older grow up” some people laughed. “Me and my husband organised today’s reunion and I hope you are enjoying yourself” she said.

“Derek” Derek turned to him “hm” he answered “can we go now?” he asked him.

“Are you sure?” he asked and Stiles gave a nod “okay” he answered. Stiles walked up to Isaac “everything okay” he asked him.

“Me and Derek are leaving” he told him “really why” he asked him “I’ve just had enough” he smiled and gave a shrug “Stiles” came Esther’s voice.

Stiles looked up “Esther” “ he asked “come here” she beckoned him up “no I’m just about to leave” he said to her “come here” he sighed and walked up.

“Everyone 10 years ago Stiles here got beaten up by Derren Buisson” Derek stepped forward “Stiles is a teaching professor with a fiancé by the name of Derek Hale the soon to be sheriff of Beacon Hills” Esther explained.

Stiles blinked “what are you doing?” he whispered.

She covered her microphone with her hand “trust me okay” she asked.

Stiles nodded

“And Stiles and Derek’s surrogate is expecting their first child” she said “and Derren works at a fast food place and has a bit of a gut and has been divorced twice” she explained. “Now I think it’s clear who the better man is” she said.

“Do me ohhh” Isaac waved his arm Esther smiled.

Stiles kissed her cheek “that is just what I needed thank you”

Esther shook her head “any time G” she kissed his cheek.

Derek put his arm round Stiles shoulder’s “do you want to go home now?” he asked.

“No…..get me something to drink” he asked him “do I look like a servant?” he asked.

“Fine sour wolf I will go” he left his side and walked over to the table and looked, Isaac walked up “hey are you embarrassed?” he asked and picked up a small square sandwich.

“Are we in kindergarten” Stiles laughed.

“I suppose it’s because I’m a kindergarten teacher” Audrey smiled.

“Oh hi” he said “I remember you Stiles” she said.

“Really and it’s not just because of what Esther did” she said.

“You used to call me your strawberry blonde cheesecake” Stiles grinned.

“Haa haa I was pretty lame” said Stiles.

“I always thought it was cute” she said.

“Now look 27 and chubby” she said.

“So we both became teachers me for kids………what about you?” she asked him.

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest “I teach the study of human behaviour at West L.A.” he told her.

“Stiles” came a voice he turned “Derren” he said “I’m a douche not remembering you and I know it’s 10 years too late and I’m sorry” Derren said.

“I….um” Stiles licked his lips “no one knows this but I’m going in for my fireman’s exam” Derren stated.

“Congratulations I guess” Stiles said to him “any way congrats” he left.

Isaac stood with his mouth open “I must be dreaming” he gave a shake of the head.

“Me to, pinch me” Stiles said to him.

Isaac punched him “I said Pinch”.

“I’m sorry” Adam said.

Derek looked at him “excuse me” he answered “you heard me Derek I said I was sorry” he stated.

“The way I used to act towards you I was an arsehole” said Adam “you came out and nothing changed and it made me angry” he said to him. “And I retaliated the wrong way and as Esther said your still the better man” Adam said to him.

Adam held his hand out Derek looked down at it and then shook it.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles lay down on the bed he closed his eyes “I am soooo tired” he yawned Derek shut the door he took his shirt off. Stiles eyes opened “so this Adam apologised to you” he sat up.

“Hm I’m glad I won’t be seeing him again” Derek finished getting undressed.

“Same here” Stiles got up from the bed he gave a shrug and undressed Derek got into the bed and lay down on his back arm behind his head.

Stiles got in and snuggled up to him he stroked his fingers onto his stomach “just think we will find out if our baby is a girl or a boy” Stiles said.

“I know” Derek said.

“What do you want?” he asked Stiles.

“I don’t know I have never really thought about what I want all I know is all I want is a child” Stiles answered him.

“I want a girl” Derek said Stiles sat up and kissed him “me too” he kissed him again.

“Truthfully I wouldn’t mind having one of each” Stiles said.

“Hold your horses” Derek said. “Do twins run in your family” Derek asked him.

“No not that I know………they do in yours right” asked Stiles.

“Yes” he said “If Laura’s twins are anything to go by” he said.

Stiles smiled “a girl”

T.B.C……………..


	5. Chapter 5

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion  
Chapter 5

“I feel like shit” Stiles sneezed into a tissue.

Derek felt his head “your burning up” he stuck the thermometer into his mouth “You better call in sick” said Derek, Stiles moaned and sneezed “you can and you are…..I will see you later” he left the room. 

“Hm” Stiles rolled over onto his stomach.

The phone on the bed side started ringing “hmmm” Stiles gave a small moan it continued ringing his hand shot out and grabbed it he dragged it to his ear.

“Hello” he opened his eyes “yes this is okay” he hung up “ohhhhh”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“I bought you some chicken soup and sweetcorn up from the Chinese place you like” Hayley held a bag in her hand.

“You didn’t have to” Stiles sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard “I’m basically the mother of your child to” she took it out.

“God that smells nice” she handed him a spoon “thanks” he took a sip and he closed his eyes “that really is good”.

“Better than sex” she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Stiles scoffed “No not better than sex” he gave a shake of the head “it maybe different for you lesbians”. Hayley ate some noodles “cocks nice” Stiles licked his lips “nice big strong cock” he said “you really should give it a go” he aye some more.

“No Stiles I am okay really” she said and ate some more.

The phone rung he reached over and picked it up “helob” he sneezed “Hayley for you” he held the phone out. She made a face and took it “hello………………oh hey” she got up and left the room.

Stiles ate some more of her noodles “oi Stiles I know your eating my noodles” Hayely called in.

“shit”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Peter looked up from his paper “Cicelly” he called.

“Yes” came her voice.

“Come here please” he asked.

Cicelly walked into the room “Yes Peter” she asked and chewed some gum 

“Where are you off to” he put it down. 

“Out with friends” she blew a bubble

“Didn’t I ground you” he asked.

“I am 16 I think I can be let off” she shrugged 

“Do you think this is a joke” he stood up “Me and Chris have taken you into our home and took you off the street” Peter said she looked at him “I’m getting s……….i’m getting sick of your attitude” he gave a moan.

“Peter are you?” he moaned and rubbed his arm.

“I” he swallowed.

“Peter your scaring me” she walked towards him.

“Have you got my car keys” she shook her head “well get them”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The phone rung Stiles picked it up “hello” he said and put the phone to his ear “hey Cicelly” he leaned against the headboard “Wh…………oh okay calm down, calm down” he got out of the bed “calm down and breathe” he said “I’ll be there soon” he grabbed some pants.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

A man and a young guy stood with Cicelly “it’s okay” one said. 

"How can you say that Adrian” the man had his hands in his jacket he had a suit on underneath. “This was my fault I shouldn’t of argued with him” Cicelly said. The door opened “uncle Stiles” Cicelly stood up.

“What happened” he asked.

“I was just about to go out and meet my boyfriend and we were having words and he started clutching him arm and chest” she explained to him.

“It’s okay” Stiles rubbed her shoulder.

The doctor came out “are you family?” he asked.

“I'm his Son” Adrian said.

“Come this way” they went with him.

Stiles put his arm round her shoulders “you look like crap” she said to him “I feel like it” he said and sat down.

“I was going to meet my boyfriend and we argued I blame myself” 

Stiles shook his head “don’t ever blame yourself okay”.

Cicelly nodded

“Cicelly” they both looked up and Chris walked in “I got a call is he?” he asked. Cicelly cried clutching her head in her hand.

The doctor came out and Chris stepped forward "Hi I'm Chris, Peter's next of kin could you please tell me how he is?" Chris asked the doctor. “come with me please” he said 

Chris and the doctor walked in “the doctors right you know” Stiles looked at her “about what exactly” he asked her “I'm not family……….and if” she rubbed at her face “he said "he could chuck me out what if he does”.

“Peter won’t…………he loves you like his own” she gave na sigh the doors opened again and Michael walked out.

“How’s it going Michael?” Stiles asked him “just a small heart attack anjina” Michael said.

“Just lot’s of bed rest” Michael said “thank god” Cicelly sighed “I’m so glad his okay” she sighed “so am i………….i’m glad you were there Cicelly” Michael hugged her.

Cicelly’s eyes closed “I’ll get them to let you in” he said and stepped back and then left “oh my” Stiles laughed.

Cicelly looked at him “huh” she said “you like Michael” he said to her “no I d-d-don’t” she blushed “yes you do oh your sweet on Mini Hale” she punched him in the arm.

“You know you shouldn’t pick on your youngers” she stuck her bottom lip out “me are you kidding me I’m still one of those youngers” he raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me about it I have to live with it” Derek walked in “Derek” Stiles stood up “dispatch called me” he kissed him.

“Is he okay?” Derek asked.

“All Peter needs now is rest, there's no other complications” said Stiles.

Stiles mobile rung he took it out of his pocket “it’s Hayley” he answered it “Hello……yes I am…….what……..Derek’s here w……okay, okay” he hung up.

“What’s wrong” Derek asked “Hayley said she is having pains she’s at the maternity ward” he said.

“Will you be okay?” Derek asked her. Cicelly nodded.

They both left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Everything okay?” Derek asked as they walked intothe waiting area. Hayley was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area rubbing her bump.

“I feel like such a fool” Hayley said “it was just Braxton Hicks"

"Hi you must be Stiles and Derek" The female doctor walked into the waiting area "Braxton Hicks is just a pre-labour pains where the mothers body is getting used to the pain and for the baby to be delivered. this can start at 5 months or even a month before the labour"

"So everything is okay?" Stiles asked.

The doctor smiled "you have no worries" she smiled "Hopefully we'll be seeing you shortly for your 7 month scan" she looked up from the paperwork.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Peter was sat up in the hospital bed there was a knock on the door “come in” he looked up the door opened and Cicelly walked in with Chris “Heeeey” Peter smiled. Cicelly was looking down at her hands “come sit here” Peter patted the space on the bed Cicelly walked up and sat down “hey why so down” he asked.

Cicelly looked up at him “I’m so sorry Peter” she said.

“What have you got to be sorry about” he asked.

“Your in here because of me because I’m stressing you out so much and we argued”.

Peter looked at Chris and he gave a shrug “this was not your fault” he asked “this was me I wasn’t looking after myself” he said. “And I should of been I should of known better so don’t go blaming yourself”

Cicelly nodded

“And me and Chris have been talking about our situation” Peter said Chris walked over and sat in the chair “situation” she gulped.

“You’ve been living with us for three years now and the time has finally come” Cicelly bit her bottom lip “Peter stop talking like that” he said.

“We finally want you to become an Argent-Hale” Peter said.

Cecilly eyes widened “are you serious?” she grinned hugging them both “I love you both so much” she said and whispeared.

“We love you to now are you going to start wearing dresses”.

“Don't push your luck dads”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac took the comic book from the shelf “this is what your looking for here” he handed it to the young boy “thank you so much" the woman with him smiled.

“Anytime if he ever has trouble again” she gave a smile “thanks” the boy said the woman paid and left.

Isaac sat down and leaned against the counter the door opened and Stiles walked “hey what do I owe this pleasure?” he smiled.

“Is it so wrong to want to see my bnest friend” Stiles asked.

Isaac gave a shrug “can I ask you something” Isaac said.

“Go for it”

“I’ve always wondered wondered what my son’s best friends gong to be like” he raised an eyebrow at him

“Where has this come from all of a sudden?” Stiles asked him, Isaac gave a shrug “just thinking about the future that's all" Isaac explained “So why are you really here?” he asked.

Stiles leaned on the counter “well my birthday’s coming up and I’m inviting a few people round ours. You up for it?” he asked.

“Yeah sure why not I can get someone to watch Oliver” he said “hasn’t he asked to be left on his own yet” he asked him

“His barely 8 and no he hasn’t” Isaac said.

“Markus asks at least twice” he told him and laughed “I’d be happy to come”.

“Derek have you seen the cheese grater?” Stiles called head buried in the cupboard.

“Haven’t seen it” came Derek’s answer.

“Great” Stiles stood up and stretched “all I need” he looked at his watch “there be there soon” he said. 

Derek walked up behind him “don worry” he kissed his neck “You've done all this cooking for other people before you know” he told him.

“Yes I know” he turned round and they kissed “hmmmm” he moved his shoulders “I love you” Stiles said to him “I know Stiles” he gave him a kiss.

“And you know I love you as well Stiles Stilinski” he kissed him “and that’s why I want to do this” he took a ring from out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Stiles eyes widened “I want to do this properly this time” he licked his lips and smiled “will you marry me Stiles Stilinski”.

“Yes” he said and Derek put the ring on his finger and then stood up “I said yes last time” Derek kissed him on the lips.

“And this time it will happen I promise you that” they kissed again the bell rung “I’ll go” Derek went Stiles looked at the ring on his.

“Is it really happening for real this time” Derek walked in with Isaac and Scott “hey guys” Stiles smiled “what’s that smile for” Isaac asked him.

“Derek just asked me to marry him again!” stated Stiles “again” Scott smiled “yes again”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Here you go you know the drill?” the doctor smiled and Hayley leaned back on the chair she was in the room with Derek and Stiles. The door put the gel onto her stomach and put the wand over it then a noise filled the room

Stiles leaned forward “there we are again the baby has it’s back to us so your lucky not to see if your baby’s a girl or a boy” she said.

“Good we still want to be surprised” Derek stated “okay” Hayley smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sucked on Stiles ring finger “does it feel good to have a ring back on here” he released it with a pop. 

Stiles moved “I hate it when you tease me like this Derek” he said Stiles kissed him on the lips “okay so no more bloody teasing and just fuck me” Derek smirked and kissed and nipped at his neck “Derek” Stiles stated “hm” he sighed “be honest with me okay” he sat up and folded his legs.

“Okay” Derek leaned on his hand “what made you?” he asked him.

“I don’t know that day I just wanted a fuck like always did” Derek said.

“I always knew that was really the case but god” Stiles kissed him on the lips “now look at us” Stiles kissed him.

“Derek Peter Hale the sheriff of Beacon Hills is getting married and having a baby” he licked his lips again. Stiles leaned against his fiancés chest and kissed him.

T.B.C………….


	6. Chapter 6

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion  
Chapter 6

“7 months along” Hayley smiled and rubbed her stomach.

“It’s gone quick” Laura said.

“I know” Hayley drunk from the straw “So Markus” 

Said child looked up “yeah” he ate.

“Have you come up with any names for your little brother or sister” 

Markus shook his head “no I was thinking about Temperence” he said.

“That’s different what about a boys name” Laura asked.

“The baby wont be a boy it’s a girl I know it is” he grinned “okay but you don’t even know………so give me a male name anyway” Hayley asked.

“John after granpa” he stuffed curly fires into his mouth

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“What do you think” Derek looked up Stiles had put a wedding magazine down Derek had a look and then at Stiles “what do I want to see this for” he asked.

“Male wedding magazine” Stiles stated.

“What about them?” Derek asked him.

“You proposed and I want to do this right” Stiles said.

“I know you do” Derek stood and got from behind the desk and put his hands onto both Stiles arms and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

“Were talk about It later” he told him “Okay” Derek smiled and kissed him on the lips “I’ll see you later” Stiles nodded and picked up the magazine and left.

Derek sat back down back behind his desk “how can he get stuff for the wedding when it’s all done”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley opened the door “hey come in” 

The delivery guy walked in “where would you like them?” he held two giant square suitcases.

Hayley nodded “I’ve been told to tell you to put them in the basement” she said walking towards the back of the house.

They followed her “how far along are you?” he asked.

Hayley smiled “7 and half months exactly” she opened the door “just down there” he left. Hayley folded his arms the guy came back up and shut the door “thanks” she smiled

“Anytime all I need is a signature” they walked back to the door “here” he handed her a clipboard and she sighed “have a nice weekend” he left.

Hayley shut the door “you little baby are giving me cramps I am so sore” he waddled into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. The door-bell rung “ohhhh shit” Hayley sighed and walked to the door and opened it.

A midwife stood on the doorstep “hello Hayley how are you?” she walked in.

“Okay I know it’s getting close” they walked into the sitting room and sat down.

“Okay are the fathers here” she asked.

“No both at work today can’t take anymore time off” Hayley said

“Shame homosexuals can’t get all the benefits they need and want” she opened a folder and looked through it "okay I got the babys medical records all up to date”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Deanna time for your walk” Scott picked up the leech “here girl” he called he then furrowed his eyebrows. “D” he called and entered Oliver’s room.

Deanna was under the bed “D” he knelled the dog was breathing slow “Deanna” he whispeared.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Oliver cried “please don’t die” he put his head onto Deanna’s neck “I’m sorry Ollie” Isaac whispeared “Deanna please don’t die” Oliver cried some more.

Deacon smiled “Oliver” he looked up at him “I ave to take her now okay” Oliver nodded

Deacon pushed them out the doors shut behind them, Isaac put his hand on his son’s shoulders. “I’ll miss her so much” he sniffed.

“You do realise she was 7 years old a little bit older than you” Scott said.

“I know” Oliver wiped at his face “come on”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“I want to get Oliver a pet” Isaac sat up in bed “do you think it’s a little too soon” Scott was on his stomach “why not” he asked “you have to realise Deanna was youir dog” Isaac said “Deanna was family babe” Scott said.

Isaac laid down

“Just think about it okay” Scott told him “Okay sure”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek picked up the phone “hello…………..yes 24th………okay thank you” he put it down again ‘wedding preperations’.

There was a knock on he door he looked up “come in” he said he door opened and Stiles walked in.

“Arent you meant to be worrying and earning noney” Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

Stiles shrugged “I’m on a long break”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus opened the door “Dad” he blinked and let him in.

Derek patted Markus head “is your mum around?” he walked in properly. 

“Mum, dad is here” Markus called up shutting the door.

Allison came down the stairs “what do I have the pleasure of you today” she asked him standing infront of Derek.

“I proposed to Stiles again”

Allison squeeled “yesssssss did you hear that Markus?” she said.

Markus nodded “I know mum I am standing right here” Markus said and folded his arms.

“Does he know about all the plans?” 

Derek gave a shake of the head “the wedding is planned for the 24th in one month” he told her.

“I can’t wait it’s been 6 long years” she said and they walked into the kitchen.

“Excitement for someone elses wedding ma” Markus took out some ice-cream from the freezer and a spoon.

“Put the ice-cream down young man” 

Markus came to a stop “what ma” he asked.

“The cookie dough is mine Mr” he sighed and exchanged it for another one.

“Can I go to my room” he asked and Allison nodded.

Derek sat down on the chair “okay I need the full wedding plan from you or else” she pointed at him.

“Yes ma’am” he said.

Allison smiled and pointed at him “don’t start getting smart with me Mr Hale”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Chris opened the door and walked in with Peter and Cicelly “Okay straight to the sofa” Chris said.

“I’m not an invalid” he stated.

“You just had a small heart attack” Cicelly put the two bags down and then sat down “let’s order Chinese” she said “let’s celebrate being back from tne hospital” she got up and left he room.

Chris sat with Peter and took a hold of his hand “you fucking scared me to death you know that” he said.

“Yes I know and I’m sorry” he said puckering his lips. Chris rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Cicellt walked in “eeeeeeeew seriously am I going to have to have to put up with this” she placed her hands on her hips.

Peter looked up and smirked kissing him on the lips again and again “so are you ordering dinner?” she rolled her eyes.

“Let’s just order dinner” Chris stated "But no fast food for you, get him soup" Chris smiled at Peter.

Peter sighed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles opened his eyes, Derek’s side was empty. Stiles licked his lips he got out of bed and left the room to walk down the stairs. Derek stood in front of the cooker and Hayley was sat at the kitchen table, Stiles walked in and sat down “morning cooked breakfast”.

Stiles sat down “I wont give you anything then” Derek turned round with the pan and walked over he put the bacon and eggs on Stiles plate.

“Yummy” he ate some bacon

Hayley coughed Derek sat down “Stiles” Derek said “Hm” said Man looked up “I booked us tickets to go away on the 24th of next month”.

Stiles raised an eyebrow “how long have you been planning this?” he asked.

“For the last 7 and a half months give or take”.

Stiles looked at the tickets Derek had put on the table “kay we don’t have any time off” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Is that all you think about is work?” Hayley asked.

“No” Stiles said he continued looking at them Hayley and Derek looked at each other.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Oliver opened the door “hey” Isaac held a box “Ollie I got you a present an early birthday” he said they went into the sitting room.

“What is it” Isaac sighed.

“Would you just open it” he asked him Oliver opened the box his eyes widened “dad” he stood up and left.

“Ollie” he looked in the box the little pug puppy looked up at him with it’s big eyes “Stay okay” he left the room

Oliver was sat on his bed arms round his legs the door opened and Isaac walked in “I’ll take him back to the shelter” he said.

“Noooo no don’t I” he said.

“I like him” he said “it’s just Deanna” Isaac sat down on the bed and put his arm round his shoulder

“I know it’s hard she was there since day one” he said.

“I know” Isaac stood up “do you want me to get the puppy?” he asked him.

“Yes please”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus played with the pug “what are you going to name him?” Markus asked

Oliver gave a shake of the head “I have no idea I didn’t think about it actually” he shook his head.

“What about Noughat” asked Markus.

“What are you 6?” he asked him.

“No but your 7” Oliver gave him a look and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Boys” Isaac walked in they looked at him “do you want some oreos”.

Markus and Oliver looked at each other “Oreo”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Your blood pressure is still quite high” the woman looked at the chart and wrote down on it “but she’s fine right” Stiles asked her.

The nurse smiled “yes”

“We need a couple more test completed and a glucose test” the nurse shu the folder “wont be a moment” she left he room.

Stiles looked at the pictures on the wall “this kid has some beady eyes” he pointed to a picture.

“Siles please” Derek said.

“What I cant help it it’s just looking right at me” Derek sighed the door reopened and the nurse came back in “okay carry on shall we”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Here” Stiles helped Hayley sit down “cheers” she gave a yawn “I am so tired” Hayley yawned again and covered her mouth this time.

“Do you want some water?” Stiles asked her.

“No I'm good I might just go and lie down” she said “put your feet up here okay” he said.

“Okay”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Oreo is horrible” Oliver gave a sigh “then what” Markus stuffed another cookie in his mouth “Reid” Markus chewed the food in his mouth.

“No don’t like it” Oliver answered.

Markus sighed the pug nosed his knee “were getting there boy I promise your have a name soon” he told him.

“I know a name” Oliver smiled “Okay” asked Markus “okay go for it” he said “Dean the male name of Deanna” Oliver looked at the puppy

Dean barked

Oliver and Markus both smiled “dad we came up with a name"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Laura opened the door and let Derek and Stiles in “what do I owe this fine visit?” she walked into the kitchen “me and Stiles are going to go away on the 24th of next month” Derek said.

“Hm, Hm” she turned round and folded her arms “and i want to know” he asked “we want to know if your keep an eye on the house”

“Sure anything for my little brother” she stated.

“Thanks” he kissed her forehead “anything else why you’re here” she asked him.

“No that’s it” he smiled “well then”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Another dog” Derek folded his arms “the difference between Deanna and this one it belong to too Oliver” he said to him “huh” Stiles looked at Dean.

“Oliver’s dog” Scott said and ate some noodles.

“He loves him” Isaac said and smiled.

Dean barked “Dean please………Oliver come and get Dean would you please” Isaac called out “coming” he called back.

Stiles kneeled “you are one cute pup” he picked him up and then stood up Oliver came in “here” Stiles gave Dean to him.

“Thanks uncle Stiles” he smiled. 

“Anytime kid” Oliver and Dean left “right we came for what we did see you later” they left.

The car doors shut “I’ve been thinking” Stiles said.

Derek started up the engine “did it hurt?” he asked.

“Haa, haa” Stiles hit him and sighed “do you think our little baby would be a cat or a dog person” Stiles asked him.

“Does it matter” Derek asked.

“I sometimes wonder what our baby will be like and what it will pick up”.

T.B.C…………………..


	7. Chapter 7

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion

Chapter 7

“We arrive on the 21st and come back on the 26th” Derek done up the bag.

“I know” Stiles had his ear to Hayley’s stomach.

“Had enough yet” she asked as she looked down at Stiles with a smile “soon” he closed his eyes, Hayley gave a shake of the head.

Derek picked the bag up “get your stuff packed would you Stiles” Derek left the room.

“Don’t turn out like your daddy okay” he whispeared.

Hayley laughed “I’m sure the baby will be fine Stiles the perfect version of it’s fathers”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Have a nice weekend” Isaac said into the phone “bye Stiles” he hung up and smiled.

Scott walked into the room “who was that?” he asked him.

“Stiles and Derek are on there way outta Beacon Hills”.

“Hope they have a good time” Scott gave a sigh “we need a holiday” Isaac said and turned the channel over.

“Maybe we should after the wedding” Scott put his arm round Isaac’s shoulders “maybe we will”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Under the name Hale” Derek asked the secretary looked on the computer “okay your booking is for the 21st to the 23rd” she said “yeah that’s fine”.

Stiles was standing by the luggage Derek walked back over “are we ready?” he asked and Stiles gave a nod.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles laid on his stomach “nothing but lying down and doing nothing” he gave a small moan. 

“So you keep repeating yourself……..did you call Hayley” he asked.

“Thought you told me not to call her” Stiles asked.

“I never said not to Stiles I said when we arrived and try not to afterwards”.

Stiles stood up and grabbed the phone and dialled he put the phone to his ear “hey we just arrived how you feeling?” Derek unpacked the clothes in to his draws “Okay Hayley I hope everything is okay” he asked into the phone “okay bye” he hung up.

“Is it finally done?” Derek asked, Stiles nodded and put his phone down “okay” he leaned back on both hands “I’m all ready for you” he raised both eyebrows.

“I’m unpacking Stiles what you should be doing” Derek said “yes not now though” he said he raised both eyebrows.

Derek put down the item in his hand “fine”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott stood on the ladder and fixed the decorations up "are you sure Stiles is none the wiser” he asked. 

Isaac looked up at him “he has given no inkling or said anything”.

“Maybe that would be his surprise to Derek that he already knows” said Scott.

There was a barking “Ollie make sure Dean doesn’t pee on anything” Isaac called. “I know dad” came Oliver’s voice.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on he door, Derek uncovered himself and picked up some boxers and put them on he walked to the door "Thanks” the bell boy walked and pushed the tray in “cheers” he gave him some money and then he left.

“What is it” Stiles asked and sat up.

“Pancakes” he said 

They ate Derek put the sugar in his coffee and gave stir “what about coming here for our honeymoon” Stiles said “no” Derek answered and took a sip of coffee “and why not” he asked him.

“I’ve sorted our honeymoon out” Derek told him.

“Already jeez you only proposed to me a few weeks ago"

“I said I had an idea” he said to him “hmmm” Stiles gave a yawn “I’m tired” he yawned.

“Go to sleep then and stop talking”.

Derek turned the light on the bedside “okay night” Stiles moved up to him and leaned against him “I have big plans for the wedding” Stiles mumbled into his chest.

“Okay just go to sleep”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles opened the draw “did you unpack my toothpaste?” he asked.

“Yes it’s in here” Derek called him. Stiles walked in and entered the bathroom, Derek was in the shower water pouring down “so your not coming in then”.

“No I’m going to get Lunch are you coming” he asked “meet you down there”

Stiles picked up some bacon putting it on his plate and sighed he walked and sat down “is anyone sitting here?” Stiles looked up “oh no you can sit” the woman sat down.

“Are you here with some one special?” she asked and drunk some coffee.

“Yes my fiancé” Stiles ate some more bacon.

She smiled “how long have you two been together?” she asked.

“10 years” he answered.

“That is a long time I wish I had a relationship that lasted” she sighed.

Derek walked in and looked round and then stopped on Stiles he walked the woman looked up from her food she blinked as Derek sat down Stiles Looked at him.

“Arent you going to get anything to drink or eat” he asked him “no”

“This is your fiancé” she asked.

Both Derek and Stiles looked up at her “Oh um yes” Stiles smiled “oh…….excuse me” she stood up and left.

“Homophobic cow” Stiles took a rough bite of his bacon.

Derek folded his arms “I was looking at brochures” he showered Derek “I’m sure there is something for us to do here”.

Derek sighed “looking forward to it”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley had a baby book resting on her belly as she laid against the headboard there was a knock on the door “yeah” the door opened.

Allison smiled “hey Hayley” she said “hey” Hayley put the book down “I got you some chicken fried rice” she held a carton in her hand.

“Oh yummy” Allison sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the items “yum I’m starved” she ate some.

“Had any bad cravings” Allison asked.

“Not really I have never really suffered from any of that kind of thing” she ate some more”.

“Lucky you……….deep fried twinkies with mustard” she laughed Hayley made a face “so glad that never happened with me” she ate some more.

“When I’ve had this one” she rubbed her stomach.

“I need to get laid” she moaned and ate some more.

“It’s been almost a year for me since the divorce began” Allison played with the piece of thread.

“Has that been a personal preference” Hayley ate.

“Yes…..I wanted to make sure Markus and Madison didn’t get anymore confused” she said.

“Fair…..oh” she moaned.

“You okay?” Allison asked.

“Yeah jus go a bit of heartburn” she smiled.

“If you need anything you have my number” Hayley gave a nod Allison left the room the door shut behind her.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek kissed Stiles “hm” he moved his hand down and undone Stiles pants “hurry up would you” Stiles sighed.

“Hm really” Derek sat up Stiles narrowed his eyes at his fiancé Derek leaned up and kissed him on the lips he took his shirt off and sat back up.

Stiles sat up and kissed him

They kissed “only a couple more days and home we go” Stiles said.

“You sound like you want to leave” Derek asked him 

“You know what I mean” Stiles said and kissed him 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Tomorrow is big huh” Laura had the phone to her ear “yes Derek I know” she gave a roll of the eyes “you never mentioned you invited Alex” she said. “Okay……yes Hayley is fine don’t worry about it okay bye” she hung up her phone and gave a shake of the head.

The door opened and Hayley waddled in “are they on there way?” she asked.

“No Stiles still thinkinks it’s booked until tomorrow………….it’s time to make your fake call” she smiled.

“It’s going to take all night to get back” Laura said.

“I might leave it just until the morning about 4” she said “more believable”.

“Okay”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

 

Exactly 3.40am

Stiles gave a moan he moved his arm out frm the covers and grabbed his mobile on the side “hello” came his scratchy voice “really” he sat up “okay, okay” he punched Derek “oooh” Derek hit his hand away.

“Okay Hayley Okay” he hung up “what was that?” Derek asked “Hayley water just broke we have to go home” he got out of bed and put on some jeans 

“Okay, okay” Derek got out of bed “hurry up Derek” Stiles said to him.

“I cant go any faster than you could beanpole”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

A couple of hours later

Stiles slammed the door “were back” he went ahead of Derek.

Derek smirked he walked and opened the door. Stiles walked in “Hayley why didn’t…………what the hell” he blinked.

“Suprise” everyone came out.

“What’s with all the decorations?” Derek came in behind him “were getting married today by the way” Stiles turned round to him “ar…..a” Derek stepped closer to him.

“Were getting married” he asked Derek gave a nod.

“Here” he asked

Derek nodded “today” he asked “1pm this afternoon” Derek told him.

“Somebody pinch me!” he asked Isaac walked up and punched his arm “ouchie…………I said pinch not punch Isaac” Isaac gave a shrug. “Married” he grabbed Derek and hugged him “I love you so much Derek Hale” they kissed

Hayley smiled she stood with Allison, Stiles turned to her “I cant believe you’d lie” he said.

“I’m sorry honey” Hayley smiled.

“I cant be mad at you now” said Stiles she smiled “I am on cloud ni…ah” he yawned.

“Bed time for Stiles” Derek turned him round towards the stairs !”say night Stiles” he asked him “night” he yawned again.

“Night son and were see you in the morning” John said “night dad”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles opened his eyes he moved and sat up. Derek wasn’t in the bed with him he yawned and got out of bed “Derek where are you?” he asked.

Derek put the small plate in front of Hayley “thanks” she picked up the piece of melon.

Stiles walked in “Morning” he walked and sat down. Stiles poured himself some coffee “don’t” Derek picked the cup up “what are you doing” he asked him.

“your get hypo” Stiles pouted.

“Coffee” he poured himself some juice “ruin the best day of my life” he drunk out of the straw.

Hayley smiled she winced “not long now baby your daddies are getting married today”.

T.B.C…………


	8. Chapter 8

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf  
Physical Barriers: Reunion

Epilogue

Stiles looked in the mirror he wore a suit “I cant believe Derek did all this” he gave a shake of the head Isaac stood up. “How long did you know about this?” Stiles asked him and looked in the mirrow at him.

“A few months when he asked me to be your best man”.

“Thanks for that” he smiled.

“You mad?” Isaac asked him.

“I can’t be mad” he gave a grin “I know”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sat “why are you sitting down get up, get up” Laura walked in.

“I’m dressed” he said.

“Derek your getting married in just over 2 hours”.

“I know Laura I organised this wedding” he said and leaned forward 

“Never thought I would see the day my little brother gets married” he stated.

“I think you’ve mentioned it before your very proud of me” Derek said she pinched his cheek “fuck oooow” .

Laura smiled “we are going to get you married okay”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott scratched the back of his neck “I hate dressing up for weddings” he sighed.

“What would you be like when Oliver has his wedding”.

Isaac done his jacket up “take that step when it comes to it. He's only 7” 

Scott said “only 7 he’ll be that age before you know it” Isaac walked and opened the door “Ollie” Oliver had his hand ready to knock.

“Dad, uncle Jackson and uncle Danny are here and someones with them” he told them Scott and Isaac looked at each other.

Danny smiled “hi” he hugged Lydia.

“And who’s this?” the little girl hid behind Jackson’s legs.

“I would like you to meet Chelsea she is our temporary foster child” Jackson said “foster”

“Yes I quit my job” Danny said.

“All the paperwork is fdinished we became foster parents” Jackson said.

“You kept that quite” Peter said and folded his arms.

“Chris and Derek knew!” Jackson said.

Chris smiled

“So the Sterek wedding is happening then” Danny said.

“Yes it is” said Laura.

“Where are the happy couple” Danny asked.

“In their separate rooms”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Hm” Derek pushed Stiles against the wall and they kissed.

“We” Derek kissed him on the lips “shouldn’t” he pushed him “we are homosexuals the normal wedding rules don’t apply” he explained to him.

“Yes and still” Derek gave him a look.

Derek kissed him once again "Okay fine I will see you just before one” he said pushing him back towards the door "Now go"

Stiles opened the door and kissed him one more time.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John opened the door “hey” 

Stiles looked up and gave a smile “hi dad” he turned to him fully.

“So your no longer have my name” he smiled at him “Your going to be Stiles Hale” Stiles nodded

“Yes I know” Stiles smiled “what time is it”

“Half 12” he nodded and sat down.

“Wow this is really happening” Stiles said.

John gave a nod “ready I will see you down stairs okay" John walked to the door and opened.

“When you married mum and Melissa was you this nervous” he asked.

“Yes” he left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek walked up to the front “nervous” John asked.

“No” he answered him. 

“Okay that told me” Stiles walked up to them “okay” Stiles faced Derek

"Good evening everybody. Welcome to the wedding of Derek Hale and Genim Stilinski" John said. Stiles winced at his given name "I am John Stilinski and by the internet i am marrying these two. It is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a call we all know whom to blame. Alternatively, please silence your phones" John smiled.

Everybody laughed, Stiles looked down as Derek smiled. 

"Now I'll be reading a sonnett that Stiles mum liked" he said.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle’s compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

"Please face each other and take each other’s hands" Stiles took a deep breath and looked up, John continued " These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch"

Derek licked his top lip and took a deep breath. John looked at Derek "Derek" he said.

Derek gripped onto Stiles Hand "10 years ago i never thought i would be standing here, i never knew what Love was. im not saying i don't know what it is but I" Derek licked his lips "look at you i think im grateful to have you, With you i see a glimpse of what Love does to people. they make you vunarable and scared for what the future really consists of but i don't think im weak i'm stronger because i love you"

John smiled and nodded "Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of growing up and being the couple they are meant to be. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love." John explained "please bring us the rings" he asked.

Markus hurried next to John and put the pillow higher in the air "Thank you Markus" John took it off the small boy.

Hayley watched “oh” she put her hand on her stomach. 

“Hayley” Allison asked.

Hayley looked up as John took the rings from Markus and held one on his hand “my water just broke” she said looking down.

John handed one ring to Derek "Derek, Please place Stiles ring on the tip of his ring finger"

Allison looked down “um Stiles, Derek” she said and helped Hayley up.

John stopped “I think you someone want to chime in” she said. mentioning Hayley's stomach.

“Oh crap” Stiles looked at Heyley and then at Derek.

Hayley let out a breathe “can someone please phone an ambulance” Hayley said. "This fucking hurts" she shouted.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Don’t push” the female doctor said.

“It’s okay Hayley” Stiles held her hand.

“Easy for you to say” she squeezed his hand.

The doctor put her in the correct position “okay Hayley your almost dialated” she sat up “when I tell you to push you push okay” she said “okay”.

Derek had a hold of her hand as she panted.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott looked at his watch “what a day for a wedding” he said.

Isaac drunk out of the soft drink “there kid is coming into the world instead”.

“Hmmm”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Okay now push please Hayley” the doctor said.

“Ahhh” she maoned “ahhh” she cried out.

“Your doing well Hay” Stiles said.

“Ahhhhh” Hayley cried out again.

“The head is coming okay push” she asked her “arrrrrrrh” Hayley groaned “okay here comes the shoulders an…..here we go” she smiled there was a huge wail as thew doctor held the small infant in her hands “which one of the daddies wants to cut”.

“Derek” stated Stiles “Is it a girl or a boy” Stiles asked.

Derek cut the umbilical cord 

"You have a girl” the doctor said.

“Girl” Stiles kissed Hayley on the forehead “thank you so much” he whispeared.

Hayley weeped as she watched Stiles hold the baby girl in his arms “anytime” she closed her eyes and laid back down.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John stood up as Stiles and Derek walked out.

Stiles had the baby in his arms “is” John asked 

Stiles nodded “Hey" he smiled wrapping the baby blanket more over the baby "meet your sister Temperence Markus” Derek told him.

Markus grinned up at Stiles as he tiptoed to see “Temp” Markus smiled.

Stiles nodded "You can hold her later Markus" Derek said “Do want to hold her John”

John nodded “yes please” Stiles handed the baby over gently. 

“She has your tuft of hair” John said.

“Exact same hair” Stiles asked John nodded “exact” Derek smiled putting his arm round Stiles and his chin on Stiles shoulder “John” John looked at him “Could please continue from where we left off” asked Derek

John Nodded "Of Course" he stated handing Temperence back to Stiles.

Stiles shifted from ne foot to the other as Derek stood next to him and taking his hand.

John licked his lips "As i have the rings in my pocket lets continue there shall we?"

Derek nodded.

John handed Derek Stiles ring back "Please place Stiles ring on the tip of his ring finger and repeat after me"

Derek repeated what John asked "I love you. My heart is in this ring, My love is in this ring. I promise to be your faithful husband to love you through the best and the worst. I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust. when you look at this ring remember that I love you always" Derek finished.

"You may slide the ring all the way onto his finger" John said.

Stiles closed his fist as he felt the metal slide down his finger "Stiles as you only have one hand free, Derek please put your ring on the tip of your ring finger and stiles when you have finished repeating after me please slide the ring onto Derek's Fingers"

Stiles lifted his hand and held his hand ontop of Derek's as he repeated "Thank you for my beautiful ring. I love you. My heart is in this ring, My love is in this ring. I promise to be your faithful husband to love you through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust. When you look at this ring remember that I love you always" he slid the ring on Derek's finger.

John smiled as they held hands "It has been my honor to finally say that i've been looking forward to hearing this for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the State of the internet priests." John closed his eyes.

Markus grinned.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other Derek kissed him on the lips gently bringing his hand onto Stiles cheek. Stiles moved closer as they both closed their eyes.

"I now pronounce you married"

The End……….


End file.
